


What Happens in Vegas

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Parker wake up in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009. Set after 1.8 of Leverage "The Bank Shot Job".
> 
> This piece of pure fluff is inspired by the fact that August 16 is earcmacfithil's and my 12th wedding anniversary. Not part of the "Leveraging Relatives" series.

Lindsey woke up when the sun shone on his face and turned on his side to avoid the light. He didn't remember what had happened the night before. He'd drunk a lot of beer, and played poker with Hardison, Parker, and Eliot. That he remembered, but after Hardison and Eliot had gone to bed all he could remember was trying to drink the blonde thief under the table. 

Mid turn his hand encountered soft flesh. _Huh_. He traced the line of the female form up to where blonde hair rested on the pillow.

"Oh no," Lindsey groaned. 

She rolled over and his worst fears were realized. It was indeed Parker. Nate was going to kill him. Never mind that-- Eliot was going to kill him. Hardison was going to spam him with porn on his computer.

Lindsey rolled the other way and out of the bed, then tripped on some discarded clothes and fell towards the table. His hands landed on a piece of paper. He looked at it. 

It was a marriage license. He examined it carefully for any mistakes that would invalidate it-- no such luck. He knew the law wasn't responsible for decisions made while drunk, but it would be nice to have it on his side again. He reread the paper: Lindsey Michael McDonald had legally married Sarah Jane Parker in the state of Nevada in Clark County at two o'clock on the morning of January 3, 2009.

"Morning, husband," Parker said cheerfully.

"Morning, Parker," Lindsey said absently. "Wait, you said husband? You remember?"

"Of course I remember. I didn't have that much to drink," Parker said. "Don't you?"

"Not much," Lindsey answered. Now that he thought about it, he could remember bits and pieces. He remembered saying something about only his wife, if he ever got married, would hear the full story of his time at Wolfram and Hart. Then Parker saying she'd make him a good wife because they could break the law together. It had made sense at the time.

"I never got to hear your story last night, Lindsey," Parker said.

"I'll tell you tonight," Lindsey said. "That is, if we survive telling the others." He pulled on his discarded clothes. "What are we going to tell them?"

"We got drunk, got married, and had sex," Parker said. 

"I think we can leave off that last one, but other than that it's as good an explanation as any," Lindsey agreed.


End file.
